The First Thought
by Gabrielle Miriam
Summary: My name's Lysette Panderlan. I was just walking home from school one day, and next thing, I know, I'm getting hit by a car and waking up in another world! And worse yet, they all remember me but I don't remember ANY of this other world. This will be very interesting..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled at a car for the hundredth time as I walked off my school campus. I honestly thought that one day a student is going to get killed walking across this street; but, never the less, I was glad to be out of school. Tonight there was going to be a party at the Jameson's house that I couldn't wait to get ready for when I got home.

"Lysette!" I turned quickly, holding tightly onto my backpack so that it wouldn't fall off my shoulder. My best friend Katie was running up to me. "You are definitely going tonight! We have to get our hair done and get those new dresses that we bought last week!"

"Yeah, I know, Katie. That's all you've been talking about ALL day." I chuckled, as we walked down the sidewalk again.

"Well! It's like the biggest party of the year, and I'm not hinting anything, but this could be a HUGE popularity boost for us, if you know what I mean." She nudged and winked at me.

"Haha, whatever you say, Katie. I'm pretty sure the whole school already knows about you and Alex."

"I just like to brag on it," she smiled jokingly.

"Obviously. Hey, isn't that your mom?" I squinted my eyes to look across the street and it was Katie's mom waving around a piece of paper yelling her name.

"Oh my god.. I'm just going to walk by casually," Katie said keeping her eyes fixed forward.

"That might be a bad choice since it looks like it's going to rain," I pointed up to the sky. We almost were to the plaza, which I knew was my halfway home mark. My mom was too busy with selling houses to come pick me up; she worked out of the house but still couldn't find time for her only daughter. I felt like a bother alot of the time, but then I realized how much freedom I have that most of my friends don't because they get so much attention from their parents.

"That's true.. Well, do you need a ride home? I'm sure you can hitch up with us!"

"No thanks. I'm almost home anyways," I waved as she agreed and turned to run back to her mom's car. They drove off and down the street. And then, the rain decided to start falling. I saw an old payphone booth and realized I had a few cents in my pocket to try and actually get my mom to come pick me up. My cell phone had died last night since I forgot to recharge it therefore leaving me with no way to call anybody, besides the payphone here.

"Ok. Let's see.. insert coins.." I had no idea how to even use a payphone booth since I never had before, and they're.. kind of extinct now. I attempted to dial my mom's number and an incessant beeping came up. "Damit!" I shouted. I pushed the door to get out of the booth..

It doesn't budge..

"Well, this is GREAT!" I yelled to myself in the booth sarcastically and slumped down on the floor. Just at that time, I saw headlights that shined straight into this little booth.. and they kept getting closer.

"Ok! Now would be a great time for you to open.." I jumped up and pushed and pushed against the door and it still wouldn't budge. The car sped even faster, and I was about to break the glass of the booth to get out..

My head was spinning, and I could barely stand, and I'm sure I would pass out before this car would ever hit me! I clawed furociously at the glass booth desperately until

**Everything went black.. except for this one light.**


	2. Chapter 2

The bright light faded away, and I felt like I had been asleep for days. My eyes fluttered open and to my surprise no part of my body hurt since the last thing I remembered was the phone booth and the car heading for me. Everything was very hazy and dizzy for a second but then my brain sorted everything out.. and this did not look like a hospital room. I was in a huge room, laying on a bed that had to be 8 feet long. There were beautiful windows covered in curtains, a fireplace, 2 couches, a nice rug- everything looked fancy.

"Lysette!" I jumped. A beautiful 18-year-old looking girl walked swiftly to the bed I was lying on to meet me.

"Um.. Hi.." I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes.. Thank you.." I was very unsure about this place. "What is your name?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Um.. Lysette, you don't remember me?"

"Mmm.. no, I don't." I said with an apologetic look.

"I'm your best friend," her eyes drooped with worry.

"Oohh.. woww.." I sighed trying to take all of this in. Just then three more people came prouncing through the door

"Lysette!" A red hair girl hopped on my bed. She looked about 14.

She grabbed my hand, and, through instinct, I grabbed it away from her. I knew it probably wasn't what the Lysette they knew would do and I felt bad about it afterwards when the girl's eyes grew big and she grew somber.

"Lucy!" The older girl called,"Give her some space. She doesn't feel well."

"How are you?" A boy with dark hair, probably black hair actually, asked me while putting his hand to my forehead; he looked about 17. I didn't jump back or push it away when he did this.

"I'm OK. Are you a doctor?" I replied.

The four of them all silenced at the same time and all of their eyes' grew even larger. The boy with black hair ran his hand through his hair multiple times and started pacing back and forth.

I noticed the last person, also looking around 18, he was handsome with blue eyes and blonde-ish hair. "Are you my boyfriend?" I addressed him.

They still all stayed silent and the dark hair boy stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"One second," the older girl hurried out too, and I could still hear their voices from inside the room.

"Edmund!" She yelled to him down the hall.

"She doesn't remember me, Susan!"

"She will! Aslan knows! She will remember."

I stared at the two people standing in my room, and my eyes clouded with tears. I had no idea about my life anymore! I did not know where I was or who all these fancily-dressed people are!

The one thing I was sure of though, when I heard the word "Aslan" mentioned, hope sprouted in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After all that commotion in the bedroom, the four decided to give me some time to relax and gain my composure (or possibly my memory). I honestly thought about running away from this all. The one thing that actually kept me staying was the little girl with red hair. If I left her now, I would have to remember that look in her eyes when I pushed her hand away. I felt so bad afterwards about that, and I know when I'm ready I'll have to apologize for it.

If I'm going to stay now though, I needed to find out how to gain my memory back if I could. So I finally escaped from that room I had been in this entire time to explore through what looked like a very fancy, rich person's house. I walked out of my room and down the hall. There were beautifully painted pictures of flowers, lions, and lambs, all down the hallway. A nicely designed rug also ran down the hallway's entirety and there had to be at least 10 doors down the wide hallway. I turned the corner only to run into more hallways, and after that, even more hallways. I finally reached an opening that led to another part of the castle after what felt like 20 minutes of walking through hallways. If I hadn't ran away yet, the four would still be thinking I had with how large this place was.

I mysteriously looked around the next large part of this house and it seemed to be a very large foyer that led to somewhat of a ballroom. I heard voices walking out of the ballroom, and, not wanting to get caught snooping, I quickly turned back into the hallways. As I turned the corner, I ran right into a person.. or a thing..a horse-person.. with two legs and a tail.. and horns. I stood up, feeling very dizzy again after being practically knocked down by this thing.

"Oh, my dear Lysette! I am so sorry." She offered me her free hand, holding a plate of food in her other.

Not quite sure, I still took her hand and she did have the strength to pull me up, and my eyes weren't playing tricks on me with the lower half of her body. "I know you?" I asked her.. er.. it.

"Yes.. Yes! You do. I am Mrs. Tumnus, dear. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. The room was actually beginning to spin again, but if I didn't admit it then I thought it would go away. "Uhm.. Mrs. Tumnus," I started,"Can you tell me where I usually am.. like normally in this place?"

"Oh, dear.. Are you sure you are feeling well? If you mean it that way, you do normally spend all your day with Edmund or archery with Susan or reading in Peter's library. Something along those lines.."

"I see.. Are those the four people, the little one with the red hair.. and the tall one with blonde hair and the blue eyes, that guy?"

She stared at me as if I grew another eye.. which could be possible I bet in this world. "Oh dear.. I'll get you water, you surely are not feeling well today.." And with that she scurried away on her horse hooves.

I ran a hand through my blonde hair in exhaustion. Speaking of blonde, the blonde hair boy just turned the corner towards me.

"Mrs. Tumnus told me you were up and about, are you feeling ok?" He walked up to me and put a hand on my forehead. If he went to my school, all the girls would be freaking out about this guy right now!

My legs almost gave out beneath me but I would NOT let that happen right now. With all my strength, I kept my eyes open and my legs straight and strong. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just.. exploring. All of this is so fancy."

"Haha," He chuckled. "It's actually called Cair Paravel. Here let me show you around," he offered me his arm and this was the first willing interaction I had with another person in this world. "And this world is Narnia. If you don't remember, then I might as well teach this all to you again," he smiled an award-winning smile.

Just then, everything became hazy and I saw something..

_There I was, lying in the grass outside of what looked like a palace. Someone was lying next to me and we both laughed and laughed thinking of things that the clouds in the sky could be. I turned my head, and it was that blondish brown haired, 18-year-old girl from my bedroom. _

_"Haha, you know, this is the most fun I've had in forever," she said to me, giving me a hand to help me up. We both were wearing long, embellished dresses and I was quite surprised that we weren't sweating or even complaining about the heat._

_We started walking down the hill, away from the castle. That's when I looked to the right and there was a little section of land cut off in the woods. There were bulls-eyes lined up all down the section of land; I guess that's where the archery practices were. Learning this, she took of running and I ran to keep up, both smiling like little girls. _

_When we got there, "First shot for you, Miss Lysette," She said playully, handing me a bow and arrow._

_"Thank you, Miss Susan." I said in a polite voice, but pretty comical. I got ready to shoot and let the bow loose, flying through the air. And it hit! Right on the target! I was actually pretty impressed with myself to say the least. From what I remembered, I had never shot a bow and arrow in my life._

Everything in the present starting becoming clear again. I still held Peter's arm and he was talking away explaining rooms in the castle and I actually felt pretty bad that I hadn't been paying attention. I felt kind of lost, but I wouldn't trade that for not having the vision. I knew it had to be real in the past. I couldn't have just dreamed that up.

"Hey," I addressed him. Not quite knowing his name yet..

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked over at me.

"Do you mind, coming down to the archery field with me?" I asked politely.

His eyes brightened. "Sure, you've never asked me to do that before."

"Yeah, well I think I remember something about archery. And if I don't mentally, then maybe my hands will." I smiled and with that he led me to the front door, and outside looked just like it did in my vision. And I couldn't be more encourage about that.


	4. Chapter 4

As we arrived at the archery field, I took my arm from the blonde boy's. There was a container to the side that held spare bows and arrows so I just grabbed one of those since I wasn't quite sure where my bow and arrow was.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked the blonde boy as I examined the bows and arrows.

"Peter. Peter Pevensie. Actually King Peter Pevensie." He said observing me as I struggled getting the bows and arrows into place so that they fit my small arms and hands. "Haha," He chuckled,"Here." He came up behind me to show me how to take a stance and hold the bow. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy feeling his chest against my back.

Once he stepped back, I knew I was ready to shoot. I let the arrow and bow go like in my vision.. I closed my eyes.. If I hit the bullseye, then that would be encouraging and my hands would still know how to do archery I was sure of it. If I missed then I'd have to start all over again with my amazing technique I saw in my vision. I opened one eye to find that the arrow was right on the rim of the bullseye. Peter started clapping slowly, and I blushed at the attention and.. yeah, I giggled somewhat like a little girl even though I tried holding it in.

"Wait, so.. you're a king? Are all of you?"

"I'm king, yes. My sisters Lucy and Susan are queens, and Edmund is a king also."

"Wow.. And this country is.. Narnia, right?" I hoped I got the name right this time.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled.

I nodded, glad I learned a little. Peter was probably standing less than a foot away from me. It grew silent and awkward within the next 10 seconds, and I had no idea what to say.

Just then, the black haired boy came walking up to us. Well, actually now I know for sure his name is Edmund. I knew he must have seen my shot but hopefully not Peter hovering over me, helping. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea right now- that would just mean more stress.

"Hey," I smiled. "Edmund, right?" Just double checking.

"Yeah." He said a little uncertain as I went to shake his hand. I knew for a fact that this is probably not what their Lysette would do.

I retracted my hand pretty quickly, realizing the awkwardness of my mistake.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Edmund asked, eyeing the both of us. He excused the awkwardness that I almost caused.

"Actually, we were just seeing if Lysette could remember her archery techniques." Peter answered for me, glancing at the castle behind us. "I have a meeting to go to now with the princes of Calorman so how about I just catch up with you guys later? It was nice talking to you, Lysette." He said giving me a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Peter. I'll see you later." My girl instincts would totally be to drool over the hug he just gave me, but I held it in for now. He walked away, starting a conversation up with some half goat people.. still don't know what they were called. This left Edmund and I in a somewhat awkward position. "So.. What do we do?" It was a legit question for someone who lost their memory..

"We can do whatever you want.." Silence, which was mostly my fault. "I can leave if that's what you want.."

I was quiet- I didn't know what I want.

He nodded and started to walk away. I quickly figured out that that's one of the things I did NOT want. Inappropriately, I dropped the bow and arrow on the ground, making blunt clattering noises as they fell. "Wait!" I said catching up to him. "There is actually one thing I'd like to know."

Edmund stopped so that I could get in front of him to talk to him face-to-face. His eyebrows raised, questioning me without words.

"What are those.." I pointed in their direction,"horse.. people..?"

"They're called fauns. They help around the castle." He answered.

"Oh.." We started walking together again. "And you are a king also?"

"Yes."

"One last question.. I don't want to bug you too much."

"It's no problem," he gave a half smile that was pretty cute.

"How did we meet.. The first time, ya know?"

"You were washed up on the beach shore down there," he pointed down a cliff that led to a beautiful ocean. "No one knew you before then. But you fit right in afterwards."

I wasn't quite sure of my fitting right in, but I took his word for it. Edmund was probably just trying to help me feel more comfortable and accepted. "And you?" I asked. "The first time, you found me?"

"Yeah.. I did."

"Where did you find me yesterday?" I hoped he could explain it without making me feel close to fainting again.

"We actually were worried about you out there playing archery. You just passed out, probably from heat exhaustion. It has been pretty hot outside lately." He said, waving the fauns to open the large front door for us; it was probably around 12 feet tall. I was surprised we had walked all the way back to the castle already.

"I see.. well, thank you for the clarification." I smiled. I was unsure of whether to say bye, shake hands, hug.. I wasn't quite sure what was going on between us before this. Anyways though, I headed towards the hallway where I knew my bedroom was.. I forgot whether it was straight ahead, left, or right though. I tried examining, attempting to remember which way it was, until I finally gave up. Turning around, I found Edmund still standing there watching my decision. "Would you mind showing my room, please?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He grew a small smile willingly and without even taking my hand or forcing me to take his arm he led me to my room in less than a minute. I was sure to memorize the way this time. "Dinner is at six. And you're normally not late for that," I was sure Edmund said that with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you," I was willing and ready to hug him, but without anything he just turned and started walking away. As he was almost to the end of the hallway, he looked back and gave me a small wave. That's when I realized I was being pretty stalkerish watching him walk down the hallway without going into my room.

After all this, I was pretty content with my progress. I finally went into my room and plopped down on my bed. Still unsure of what to do, or what the Lysette that lived here use to do, I just examind my room from the view on my bed. That's when I realized on my finger, there was a small silver band on my fourth finger on my left hand. That's when that same confusion started coming back that I had earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I KNOW that this chapter hasn't been proofread or anything. I typed it up on my computer and the next thing I knew, my computer deleted it ALLL. I tried replicating the same feelings I felt writing this the first time. It was very heartfelt and I hope you can feel the emotions flowing out of this chapter too. :] Enjoy!

I stared at the silver band for the longest time, and even twirled it around my finger to make sure it was real. Then, after a little contemplation, I eased it off my finger and just put it on my bedside for now. If I put too much thought into it, I think I would faint; so, I'm just going to save that for a later time. I didn't even want to face the fact that I could be engaged. Or much less, married! I couldn't even possibly sleep with this idea in my head, so instead of taking a much needed nap, I walked over to the large bookshelf that took its place in the corner of my bedroom.

Hmm.. "Caspian's Narnian Dictionary".. I took the book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. I searched "faun" in the dictionary, and, yes, a creature that looked like Mrs. Tumnus had its picture there. I carried the book back to my bed and looked through it for a good hour or more. Searching to find some history or Narnia also, and that one name.. Aslan.

I searched for the name. "A..A-s..A-s-l...Aslan, here we go." I said to myself and read aloud. "Said to have given animals their talking abilities.. Rose from the dead when slain by the white witch on the stone table.. Saved Narnia from Winter.. Appointed the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam to the royal thrones.." Reading all this really influenced me, because the more I read the more hopeful I became about my memory and the palace where I was staying.

That's when everything grew hazy again..

_"Come, my child." The lion said. "There is more yet to see."_

_I walked briskly to keep up with the lion. "Aslan, why did you bring me here?" Wait.. Aslan is a lion? A lion that didn't want to eat me?_

_"There are many reasons, Lysette. The Pevensies need your encouragement greatly. This is also for your benefit." Aslan said. If a lion could have a smile, he surely had one right now. Listening to Aslan talk was comforting in itself._

_"I don't see a need for me to be here," I doubted._

_Aslan chuckled heartedly. Who knew a lion could laugh without being intimidating. "You, my child, underestimate yourself quite a lot. Come. There's more to see."_

_I had to practically jog to keep up with Aslan. As we reached the top of the cliff that we were walking up to, I could see the whole shoreline. I felt actually like I could see all of Narnia; I looked back and also realized that we weren't that far from the castle. _

_"My child," Aslan turned to me. "Do not ever let anyone tell you that you are unwanted. You are worth more than anything in Narnia or in your world. Everything I plan, the reason why I brought you here, is only for your well-being and for your benefit. And through it all," he stared at me with bright, large eyes, "I promise, I will never leave you, Lysette." _

_I stared into Aslan's eyes. Even on his four paws, he was as tall as me. This.. this lion that gave every creature the ability to speak.. cared for me. He rubbed his mane against my neck almost as if he were trying to hug me._

The haze started to go away and I could see clearly again..

If it weren't for the tears in my eyes. I laid back on my bed and thought everything over. Does Aslan know now where I am? That I lost my memory? Did he mean it when he promised that he would never leave me? If so, where was he now? All of these questions flooded my mind and the tears in my eyes spilled over. I felt alone.. Although I don't remember ever meeting this lion Aslan, I felt as if that was the one creature I needed to talk to right now. I felt very empty once the vision was totally gone, and I had to have been laying there for half an hour crying over the emptiness.

After regaining my composure, I wiped the tears away and walked over to the vanity that was against the wall. Thankfully, there was a brush there so that I could pick at the tangles that made my own hair look like a lion's mane. Looking outside, I could tell it was probably around 6 o' clock and I should probably get down to dinner.

Fortunately, I remembered the way out of the hallways this time and found the dinner room.

"Oh, Lysette! There you are!" Susan said immediately as I walked into the dinner room.

There was a long table there with about 20 chairs, all occupied except the one in between Susan and Peter. I guessed other royal figures, servants, and advisers to the four were gathered at the table.

"Come! Sit! I saved a seat for you." Susan smiled.

I gratefully took my seat. "Thank you so much, Susan. That was nice of you." Even after losing my memory and not remembering that she was my best friend, she still treated me very nice and didn't put any pressure on me to remember the past. I figured it would come naturally as some had already.

A dozen faun servants entered the dinner room with trays of plates and drinks, probably enough for 10 large families on Earth. Everyone at the table was having a jolly time, laughing and joking. I myself even felt content for the first time in Narnia. I was having such a great time even that every worrying thought slipped my mind, such as my ring, my memory. I actually fit in with these people! I probably looked so stupid with such a cheeky grin on, but I was truly happy here gathered around all these people. Every so often also, Edmund and I would exchange stares and glances since we sat across from each other at the table. It was only a friendly gesture.. I promise.

Once dinner was over, many of the guests started filing out of the dinner room.

"Lysette, would you like to explore more of the castle with me?" Lucy asked, almost as joyfully as I felt.

"I would love that," I smiled and more sooner than later, we were off together exploring.

This was a very good time. One thought would just not escape my head though.. **Aslan**. I didn't mind that thought at all though. I** know he will keep his promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Lucy and I were done exploring and I got back to my room, I was absolutely exhausted. I laid in my bed for about an hour before I came to the conclusion that there was no way I would be able to go to sleep. I was just so encouraged and glad about my progress and the vision with Aslan that nothing could bring me down. And it seemed like the rest of the night was going to encourage me even more!

I tiptoed out of room probably around midnight if not later to find my way to the kitchen. As I rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, I bammed right into a hard chest. I practically attacked whoever it was and pushed them back and clawed at them before _he_ turned the lights on.

"What are you doing!" Edmund asked with a worried face.

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?" I turned the tables on him.

"Erm.. nothing." He started walking away.

"That doesn't smell like nothing," I grabbed his arm. "Is that cinnamon?" I absolutely loved cinnamon.

"Uhm.. yeah," he eased up a little. "It's breakfast cake. Crumb cake."

"Haha, breakfast cake at midnight?"

"I was hungry," he said smiling.

"And I don't blame you.. Do you happen to have any left over?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could conjur up.

"Actually, I was just getting started making it when I heard a creaking noise from down the hall. Haha, not quite as quiet as a mouse, are you?" Edmund said jokingly.

"Haha, hey! I try."

"Ok," he said, slapping his hands together, looking for where to get started. "I'll stir the eggs, the butter, and the mix. Do you mind getting the flour from out of the pantry? It's right over there and it's in a white bag." He pointed me to the direction.

It took me an easy few minutes to find exactly where the flour was, and I guessed he wanted it open too so I attempted to open it. I tried and tried again to open it; it was like one of those bags of chips that you just cannot pull the seals apart. When I was about to give up, I gave it my last and hardest pull I could build up.

"_No, Lysette!"_ Edmund didn't yell soon enough, because right as I popped the seal opened, it seemed the whole bag of flour flew and puffed out like a cloud all over the kitchen covering me and Edmund and every surface area around us.

We both blinked to get the flour out and away from our eyes. "That's why there's scissors in this world." Edmund waved the scissors around in the air.

"I am so sorry." My apology lightened the mood, because a few seconds later we both were on the ground laughing- half from the incident, the other half because we were both super exhausted. Sitting on the ground, we sat next to each other leaning against the cabinets behind us. "We have scissors where I'm from, you know." I reminded him.

"Just make sure," he chuckled a little.

Right when our eyes were seriously meeting each other and I could feel an awkward stare coming on, someone barged into the kitchen.

"Oh, dear! I am **so** sorry!" Mrs. Tumnus barged in, then started quickly walking right out.

"Oh, no! Mrs. Tumnus!" Edmund stood up, giving me a hand to help me up also. I wondered if it were only I who could feel the electricity and flour shooting through our fingertips as they connected. "It's perfectly fine. We were both just hungry and had an incident with the flour."

"I always warned you to use scissors, King Edmund." Mrs. Tumnus giggled.

"Haha, yes, but I don't think you have told Lysette enough." He glanced over at me.

"Hey, I have memory loss. It isn't my fault," I joked about my problem.

"OK. Well," Mrs. Tumnus pointed around the kitchen,"clean up. This better be spotless by tomorrow." Although she tried sounded strict, the pleasure in her voice was so natural and she was always overflowing with joy it seemed.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight, Mrs. Tumnus." Said Edmund.

After Mrs. Tumnus left, we both just laughed and started wiping the floors and putting away the dishes, deciding that cookies from the cookie jar were just enough to hold us over until breakfast. I was surprised to actually hear that a royal palace had a cookie jar. When we were cleaning the dishes, something strange did happen though. I was handing pots to Edmund with my left hand so that he could dry after I washed them. There were only like 3, but when I handed him the first one he looked at my hand and said "You took your ring off.."

Once he took the pot, I quickly retracted my hand. "Um, yes.. I was unsure and curious about it."

"I see, well, it was about.. hmm.. a year ago, when-"

I stopped him. "_No_. I don't want to know yet. Please, just let me remember a few more things first before I become decided about this ring."

Edmund sighed. "As you wish. You need to just ask me when you want to know though." His eyes were glued down on the pot he was drying.

I touched his elbow to get more of his attention; I didn't know if this were right to do to a king, but I felt like it was right. "You will be the first person I come to, King Edmund."

"Actually, King Edmund the Just," he chuckled again, which was actually growing on me to be quite cute."But you can call me just Edmund," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok, Just Edmund." I chuckled also as he rolled his eyes. "And we are done." I said, as he dried up the last pot.

"Well, thank you very much, Miss Lysette, for assisting me." Edmund said, drying his hands with a rag.

"Please, just Lysette." I smiled.

"Ok, Just Lysette."

I rolled my eyes just as he had done, and we both walked out of the kitchen together.

"I can escort you back to your bedroom for safety." Edmund offered.

I waited a few seconds before replying, staring at his face. "Ok. For safety." I took his arm that he was holding out and accepted. It was only a few minutes until we arrived at my bedroom door. I unlinked our arms reluctantly, and turned to face him. I had to know what it was like to hug Edmund.. so without even asking or thinking, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head in the crook of his neck. Fortunately, he didn't seem phased at all and just wrapped his arms around my waist in return. It wasn't a long hug anyways, just short, sweet, and friendly.. although the intentions behind it were somewhat intimate. "Goodnight, Just Edmund." I smiled, and waited to watch for his smile one last time.

"Goodnight, Just Lysette." And yes, he did smile as I was expecting.

I turned to go into my bedroom, and he did the same. I absolutely forgot his bedroom was near my bedroom; so, this wasn't as big of a deed as I thought it was. I still enjoyed the thought though- the thought _is _what counts, isn't it?

Now, I felt ready to go to sleep. Being with Edmund, I felt, was a great way to end a great day. It added some closure and comfort to my new life.


	7. Chapter 7

After the flour incident, Edmund and I clicked as close friends. The next day consisted of relaxing in my room, reading old stories of Aslan and "myths" which Lucy insisted were true. She would know though; she was in them. And a few days followed that of just relaxing also. It was not until about 3 days after the flour incident that another event occurred:

Peter and I were on the archery field.

"Haha, you know, you should straighten your arm a little more when you pull the arrow back," Peter advised me, as he watched my every move.

I tried doing exactly as he said. Letting the arrow fly, it hit the outskirts of the bullseye.

He slumped down on the grass. "I'm really starting to think that it's going to rain before you hit the center," he chuckled. His legs were bent as he sat on he ground. Peter was wearing dark brown boots with loose pants and a long-sleeve shirt with a vest-like loose cover overtop of it. It looked very rich and royal. I couldn't help but each time I let the arrow fly to the target to look back and see his blonde hair swooshed off to the side in the wind.

"I'll get it." I said, a litle frustrated with his condescending comments. I finally pulled the arrow back, making sure to keep my arm straight so that Peter didn't nag me about it again. I released.

Center of the bullseye!

"Yes!" I threw the bow up into the air. Peter jumped up on his feet and celebrated with me. Now I did partially feel bad for him since he waited for about an hour with me to only now hit the bullseye's dead-center. Just as we were about to celebrate even more, loud thunder roared all across the field.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand, laughing and racing with me to the nearest covering- a large oak tree that had enough leaves to stop most of the rain from getting to the base of the tree itself. I was panting and breathing heavily by the time we reached the tree, which was about half way across the large open field.

Once we both caught our breaths, it was still storming and the rain was pouring around us; and, on top of all that, we were soaked and shivering from the wind. That all faded away when I realized what I had just done. "Peter! I just hit the center of the bullseye!" I jumped up and down like a little girl as Peter and I embraced each other in thrill.

When I finally calmed down, Peter let me go with my back against the tree. He was leaning against his one arm next to me on the tree. We were both just enjoying each other's presence and smiling, when all of a sudden, both of our smiles faded and we were just staring at each other. If it were anyone else, my instinct would be to look away.. but this was Peter! I felt like the more I stared, the more I became entraced by his eyes. I didn't notice this before, but they were very blue.. like the water that was by the beach down the cliff where my vision with Aslan was. Peter stood about 6 towering inches above me, but him being slouched over, it didn't seem like much now.. his lips were just a few inches away.

Wait! Why was I thinking about his lips! I really need to stop..

And I really wished I could stop, but I couldn't..

The gap slowly closer between us and it was such a miniscule gesture that I couldn't tell if it were him leaning in or if I just happened to sway in his direction from the wind. Peter read it like a book though and quickly filled in the rest of the gap that separated our lips. When his lips touched mine, sparks and goosebumps flew up and down my back. I would've fallen over by now if it weren't for my leaning against the sturdy oak tree. He took his free hand, the one that wasn't leaning against the tree, to tilt my chin up and deepen this kiss.. and I kissed back.

Just then a haze started to form in my mind.. and this is the first time I actually dreaded my re-occurring visions.

_Not this again, I thought. But as soon as I thought that, the vision became clearer. I was sitting in the grass by a beautiful clear river. As I watched the river, I realized that it looked like glass; but when I stuck my feet in, it was soft and cooling. Just then, I heard footsteps come up behind me, and whoever it was sat right next to me and stuck their feet into the water also._

_I looked to my right and saw that it was the most beautiful dark-haired boy I had ever seen in the sun.. I became shocked and could not believe I had just thought that about this boy next to me when I realized who it was! __**It was Edmund!**__ And he wore more relaxed clothes than he normally did in the castle- just a loose top with brown, rolled-up jeans, and barefeet. He grasped my hand and calmly gave me a smile. I realized how warm and comfortable I felt as we sat there with our feet in the water. _

_I watched the river as fish swam beneath our feet; they were all very colorful, made up of shades of purple, blue, green, and even pink fish. _

_Breaking me out of my enchantment with the fish, I heard Edmund say,"You are so beautiful." And when he said it, I knew it was genuine, because when I looked up, his brown eyes were transfixed on my face and my eyes. I couldn't help my smile a silly grin._

_"You know, you're not so bad yourself," I said slyly as I nudged his arm with mine, and he chuckled in response. _

_Unlike with Peter, this elapsed moment of staring into Edmund's eyes was totally innocent and love-filled, not lust-filled. The best part, I didn't even have to move an inch as Edmund leaned all the way in to tenderly kiss my lips. He rested there with our lips in contact for a second, until almost reluctantly pulling away. Afterwards, he blushed like crazy and I could feel myself doing the same with all the heat racing to my cheeks. Then once we were both done blushing, Edmund gave me a last resassuring squeeze with our hands still holding each other. I couldn't help but have the thought race through my mind of how much I loved being with Edmund and being so close to him- our legs were right against each other's while we sat next to one another. I felt like this was all a fairytale, and Edmund was my Prince Charming. In every way, at this moment in time life was perfect and Edmund was perfect.. especially for me. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that he even wanted to kiss me, but it was true because he had. That would've been my first kiss then.. and I was glad it was with Edmund and no one else._

_Just then.. the haze started fading away.._

**Nooo**, I thought. I wanted to know more about me and Edmund. I wanted to experience that innocent but exhilirating feeling again. I didn't want my first "memorable" kiss to go to Peter. I wanted to know who we were together..

As the haze officially cleared, my mouth was still in a deep kiss with Peter's. No, no, no, no, no. This is not what I wanted! This was nice with the goosebumps and all, but I wanted to feel the calming and loving feeling with Edmund's kiss- **not** Peter. I attempted to escape Peter's kiss, but it was just so towering and forced. Finally, we both were breathless and he finally pulled away from me.

Including my long vision of me and Edmund by the river, who knew how long Peter and I had been standing there kissing.

I just knew one thing- I did not want to be here right now, much less caught being here right now kissing Peter. "I totally forgot! I have to meet Edmund." I made up the excuse quite quickly. Not even waiting for a reply, I left Peter standing there as I ran through the rain towards the castle. I did not want to talk about it and I did not even want to know the hurt I would cause Edmund if my vision were real and if he really felt that way about me. I still didn't even know who I was to the Just King! Oh, Aslan, I need my memory back..

I dragged my feet into the palace after what felt like running a mile through the rain. I knew if Peter wanted to catch up with me, he probably would have. I'm just glad he chose not to though. Before I could hurry and make it to my room before anyone found me soaking wet, a voice rang through the foyer.

"Oh! Lysette! Your dress is soaked!" Cried Susan. "Mrs. Tumnus, can we get some towels for Lysette? Thank you so much. Why were you in the rain!" She didn't even take a breath between each sentence.

Not only was that the worst question to ask, but Edmund showed up right behind Susan almost immediately.

"Um.. I was out on the archery field with Peter, and it started raining." I answered, trying to sound innocent.

"The rain started like half an hour ago. What were you doing? And where is Peter now?" Susan said.

"Well, we found a tree that we thought we could wait under until the storm cleared out, but after so long I just decided to make a run for it." Trust me, this wasn't a perfect, flowing answer. I just thought up exactly what I was going to say as I ran the mile trying to reach the palace. It was the only answer I could probably squeak out without feeling too guilty.

"I see. Well, I'll send Mrs. Tumnus to your room with the towels. Edmund, you wouldn't mind escorting Lysette to her room, would you?" Susan asked, sweetly, to her brother.

Of couse he wouldn't mind, I thought. "It'd be my pleasure," Edmund said with not exactly the brightest look on his face. Or maybe that was just my conscience..

Edmund walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder, rubbing my shoulders to warm me up. "You seem very cold. Your lips are blue."

Well, they've pretty much just been raped by your brother! I thought.. I could never say that though. "It was very windy." - This was the most I could squeak out. After having that vision of Edmund, it wouldn't leave my mind. Everytime I looked up into his brown eyes, all I could see was love and loyalty- the two things I didn't give him. Knowing this, I felt like I would break down crying any second now.. the Just King was too good for me..


	8. Chapter 8

When Edmund and I arrived at my room, I went to sit on my bed; and I was actually pretty surprised that Edmund came in also. That's when I couldn't take it any longer. My sobs gave away what were tears versus what were raindrops.

"Lysette?" I heard Edmund ask as my bed dipped. He put an arm around me again as I just sat and cried. I was too scared to tell him what happened or that I actually remembered something about our past. I felt my head pounding and hot tears consistently rolled down my cheeks. You know you're bawling your eyes out when tears don't even care to roll down your face, but instead just fall right out of yours eyes.

"It's just stressful.." I said. It wasn't a total lie.. "And confusing."

Still holding me, he kissed my forehead. Don't get me wrong, it was a total friend-comfort type of kiss. "Well, if it helps.." He pulled something out of his back packet. "I have turkish delight." He held out a silver container.

My sobs slowed ".. Do I like them?"

Edmund chuckled,"They're your obsession. Try one." He opened the container and I grabbed one of the gummy-looking candies.

When I first tasted them, I thought they were super nasty and I might throw up. After swallowing it though, the taste kind of grew on me. I grabbed another one and Edmund did too. He half-smiled, and I did feel quite guilty seeing as I just kissed his brother.. But I really didn't want to ruin the good, bonding moment going on right now. Maybe that would be a mistake later on..

Within a matter of minutes, we had all the candy in the container gone.

"Ok. I have to go get more. Where are they?" I said, making Edmund chuckle some more.

"The pantry in the kitchen," he replied as I stood up.

"Be back soon," I darted out of the room.

I eventually found the kitche, and luckily no one was there because I did not feel lke talking to anyone.. except for Edmund that is. I looked at the huge pantry and after about five or ten minutes I finally found the Turkish Delights. Fortunately, there was a huge box of them, so I just grabbed the whole thing which was probably enough for five people.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice boom from behind me.

I turned quickly and saw Peter standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Uhm.." I felt very awkward talking to him after what happened. And I mean, what did it _look_ like I was doing? "Just grabbing some Turkish Delights for me and Edmund." I made sure to emphasize and mention the "me and Edmund" part.

He laughed sarcastically,"Wow. You're seriously gonna hurt him by kissing me then acting like nothing ever happened?"

"Nothing did happen," I fired back.

"Haha, yeah, sure. You just kissed me."

"I did **not** mean to kiss you. I was having a vision and got carried away. I didn't even know I was kissing _you _until my vision was over!" This kid is **really**getting on my nerves now. I could feel my heart beating really hard and blood raced to my face from how furious I was.

"Like you wouldn't again, Lysette." He started cornering me.

Right then and there, I did something probably no other girl would have done to a king.. I felt terrible afterwards and I was so embarassed but I had to stick up for myself! I kneed Peter in a place that would probably leave him lying on the floor for about 10 minutes. He groaned pretty loudly and I was about to dart out of there because I thought someone would hear him. Just as I was about out of the kitchen, Edmund showed up in the doorway.

"What happened!" Edmund asked worriedly.

"Uhm.. I.." Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? I hd absolutely no idea what to do. I couldn't say _Oh, I just kneed your brother because he practically tried to lip-rape me._

"You actually don't have to answer.. I heard everything." He said solemnly.

I'm pretty sure Peter couldn't hear a word that we were saying because he was on the floor crying.

I shook my head and stormed off. Maybe it were time I just gave up and tried waking up from this dream.. Back to my normal life. Once I made it back to my room, I slammed the door. Realizing I still had the box of turkish delights, I laid on my bad and just ate them.

When my nerves were beginning to calm, somebody knocked on my bedroom door.

A/N: Definitely a filler chapter :] I'm trying to get back into the jist of things since I was at camp for a week. Next chapter will definitely be before Tuesday, and it will be better than this. If you think Edmund and Peter were OOC, I'll make sure to change that in the next chapter :]


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't answer, but just kept crying. Whoever it was invited themselves in anyways.

"Lysette?"

I lifted my eyes which met with the older of the two queens, Susan. I was very thankful it was not anyone who would be inquiring of me at the moment.

She came to sit on my bed and she threw an arm around my shoulder. "I heard everything." Of course. Who hasn't?

"I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. We all understand that you are just confused right now. No one is upset at you. Peter was just.. using your memory loss to his advantage I suppose. It will not happen again, and Edmund's already forgiven you for it."

A few more tears escaped my eyes. "Susan, I do not know where to begin. The kindness and friendliness your family has shown.. It's more than I deserve. I just do not know anything right now."

"I know.." Susan rubbed my shoulders. "We all know."

"I do know that I had something going on with Edmund.. before, you know? I just don't know if I can jump into that again without knowing him or spending time with him. I'm also just scared that feelings I had before won't come back." My voice grew softer, and I practically whispered,"What if I do end up with Peter?" It was probably an illogical thought because of all the stress this day has held.

"If you do, then.. you do. We cannot worry about that now though. You just need to relax." She gave me a friendly smile. "How about this: you and me, girls night, relaxing and massages and everything, tons of food, no stress, and no boys. It'll give everyone a chance to erase today and start fresh and new."

"Fresh and new.." I restated. "That actually sounds very good right now, Susan. Thank you so much." We embraced each other, and I knew that we would become best friends like we supposedly were before. But.. before is relative. Now I'm starting new again. No past. No mistakes. A new beginning. I wrote myself a mental note to not jump ahead of my feelings and get to know the kings before I made decisions.

Then, like Susan promised, our "get-away" nights lasted for a few days.

"Have you ever dyed your hair?" I asked Susan.

"Haha, of course not. In Narnia? I remember back in England when dye was an incoming trend. Never here though." She answered.

"I always wanted to dye the tips of my hair blue," I admitted.

Yes, I did find out that the queens and kings did once live in England and somehow were called to Narnia. Alot has happened to them since then which I yet have to read more stories about. This just made me wonder if I would ever go back to England. Susan did try explaining to me that Narnian time was independent of time on Earth, but it is very confusing for me to comprehend.

But so on, our conversations were mostly around topics such as hair, history, likes, and dislikes.

"If it weren't for Lucy, I wouldn't let that rat sit at our dinner table." Susan said about Reepicheep, a talking mouse that grew very fond of Lucy and Lucy of it. I had to admit, having a mouse at a table did make some of my appetite disappear. But for the past two days, Susan and I would always sneak into the panrty when no one was there for some more food and snacks.

"So, have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked Susan.

"Yes, actually. There is this prince.. Caspian." She blushed.

"Sounds handsome.." I giggled and poked her. I didn't expect her to ask the question back to me since.. well, I honestly had no idea who my first kiss even was!

"He is.. He's actually coming to Cair Paravel in a few days. You'll have to meet him." Susan smiled.

Yeah.. another flashback as the lights grew dim -

_There was a very handsome, looked like teenage or early twenty-year-old boy, with shaggy brown hair. "Nice to meet you, Lysette." He took my hand and kissed it._

_"Nice to meet you, too, Prince Caspian." I heard giggling from behind me._

The lights grew brighter and my vision came back. That was quite short.. I have met him already! I guess she just did not want to say that so that I forget about the past a little more. I do want to start over.

"I will have to meet him," I smiled back to her.

A/N: After this, there will be more suspense and romance. :] Less just relaxing haha. I just wanted to grow Susan and Lysette's friendship and personalities more.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the first time I was back in my room for a week. Susan's promise was kept, and we spent basically the entire time just being with each other and doing girl things. I plopped down on my greatly-missed bed and stared at the ceiling for the longest time. I realized that now was the time that I needed to face my fears, start over, and deal with reality again- even though this did not feel like the reality I knew.

As I formulated an idea as to how I would act towards Edmund and Peter after all this time, my eyes met with the bookshelf sitting across the room from my bed. Since I hadn't really looked at all the books there except for the history books, I became distracted and interested to see what other books the bookshelf held. I walked across the room and looked through the many books, most titled with a name such as "Myths & Legends", "Fauns in Love", and "Truths of the Seven Dwarves". I found a little red book with no title on it which is what interested me the most. Out of curiousity, I picked the little book up. Page one.

**Today, I spent practically all my day with Susan planning the upcoming ball. Caspian is going to be there so we set everything up to be perfect for what Susan believes is going to be "my first kiss". I feel bad since Aslan said that Edmund should be the one looking out for me, but how is a girl suppose to help not having crushes? **

I turned the page.

**The ball was today.. Yeah, no first kiss. Susan and I practically spent the entire night frustrated, but it is what it is. I guess there's nothing to do if a guy doesn't like you back. There's always more fauns in the forest.**

Next page.

**Edmund and I spent the day on the archery field. It helped alot to take my mind off of Caspian, especially since I won't see him for a long time since he just left for sea today. **

I only kept reading the first line of every page from here.

**Spending more time with Edmund has really helped me feel better; maybe Aslan was right.**

**I keep staring at this ring Aslan told Edmund to give me; it really is gorgeous.**

**I am so glad I have this ring on depressing days; it reminds me I not only have Aslan watching out for me, but also Edmund.**

**I found out that if the White Witch knew I had this ring, she would be absolutely out to get me.**

**Edmund and I were sitting by the river today! Ok.. yeah, we kissed! It was in the moment.**

**Good news! : Caspian came back from sea today and I realized all my feelings for him were gone.**

I closed the book and ran back over to my bedside table. Examining the silver band, I decided to put it back on my fourth finger. Now since it had some significance, I could wear and understand why I have it. Another thing.. Susan likes Caspian but I did at one point, too? That must have been really old since apparently alot has happened since then.. And there was nothing written about Peter, so it wasn't until now that he has these "feelings" for me? Or probably just wanted a kiss since he's not able to get one from anyone else. I guess being deprived of girls from earth for so long would make a guy pretty desperate.. But now, why would the White Witch be upset about this ring?

As all these thoughts clouded my mind, there was a knock on my door.

"Lysette, dinner time!" I recognized the voice as Mrs. Tumnus.

I was overjoyed with finding out all this information of my before life that I basically skipped the entire way to dinner. Maybe it was a little childish to do in a palace.. But who cares?

Walking into the dinner room, Susan and Lucy greeted me as they always did, except Susan knew today too was the day that I was going to return to normalcy. So instead of saving a seat in between her and Lucy, she saved a seat between her and Edmund.

"Hello," Edmund greeted me also, surprised about my seating arrangement.

"Hi," I smiled at him.

The dinner started and it was pretty uneventful. A few questions were asked by the royals here and there, mostly about issues with other countries in Narnia. As were in my plans earlier, I slipped a piece of napkin over to Edmund's plate. I watched as he read the note.

"Garden?"

As I expected, he understood and nodded his head with a half-smile. The ball was tonight, so when we ever do go to the garden I knew it could not be that long. After everyone finished eating, Susan made sure to be the first one to call for my attention.

"Come on," she tugged on my arm. "You have to help me greet people!"

The two of us walked briskly to the foyer and stood by the doors, waiting for guests to fill the empty space. One by one, we greeted each guest until we were so exhausted from standing by the doors. We had to have been there at least an hour, so Susan finally decided that we should sit.

"Lysette," someone approached as we were about to sit.

I turned to find the prince that was in my last vision, Caspian.

Susan leaned over and whispered,"This is Prince Caspian."

"I know," I whispered back.

"How are you?" Caspian kissed my hand, causing me to blush.

"Pretty good." I smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as I glanced behind him at Edmund dancing with a quite pretty girl faun, despite the hooves.

"Actually, I have business to attend to, but I know Susan would be delighted to." Without letting either of them say a word, I forced them together and finally sat down. I saw as Caspian looked back over his shoulder to give me a concerned look on his face. I did not care to wonder why though.

As I was expecting, Edmund glanced over to where I was sitting and excused himself from the dance with the pretty, faun girl. "Hello," he said, approaching.

"Hi," I stood. "Would you like to dance?"

He chuckled,"Actually I don't dance very well, so how about we just go to the garden?"

"Sounds good," I said, as he offered me his arm.

We walked towards the garden which consisted of a large fountain in the middle, with tall bushes surrounding it and many flowers. There were two small gates on either side, and at the moment it was lit with a few lanterns that Susan and I had hung up earlier today.

We sat on the brim of the fountain, staying silent for what felt like the longest time waiting for either one of us to start speaking. Not to my surprise, Edmund was the first to.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"Why did you stop talking to me for a week? You stopped talking to everyone." He looked concerned.

"I just needed sometime to let reality sink in. This has been hard, you know? I was not expecting any of this to happen.."

Edmund glanced down at my hand and saw the silver band around it again. "You put your ring back on." His eyes started showing a little more happiness.

"Yeah.. I might have stumbled upon a little thing called my diary." I chuckled.

"Oh, really?"

"Aslan gave it to you to give me?" I asked, making sure what I read was really true.

"Yes."

"To show that he wanted to protect me, and when he wasn't around that you would?"

"That's right." He nodded.

"And the White Witch is upset about this ring?" I asked; this is the one thing I did not quite understand. "Why?"

"Well.." I could tell he was searching for words to explain his thoughts. "Maybe I should explain to you another time.. It's not quite something I feel comfortable telling you about on the first day of talking to you again after awhile."

"Ok.. And what is with Caspian?" I asked, remembering the look he gave me and how Susan admitted she did like him.

"Well, you and him would spend days on days together when he was at Cair Paraval. Everyone knew that there was something going on. But that was about a year ago. Since then, Susan has liked him and she was always jealous that he liked you."

"That makes sense." I nodded, staring at the grass beneath my feet. "And one more thing: You cannot dance very well?" I half-smiled at him, chuckling.

Edmund shook his head.

I stood up,"Ok, come on." I grabbed his hand, making him stand up.

"Are you serious?" He stood reluctantly.

"It'll be fun," I giggled, taking him to the middle of the garden. I took both of his hands and placed one on my waist and held the other. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. "You can't look down," I took my hand from his shoulder to tilt his chin up so that his eyes met mine. I made sure that our feet were intertwined- alternating such that when you looked down, it was my foot- his foot- my foot- his. I then gave him a few last pointers to basic dancing skills, and he picked up quite easily. Within a matter of minutes, we were dancing all around the garden. It was nice feeling Edmund's hands on my back and being twirled around.

Suddenly, Edmund just stopped. Staring at me, he leaned his forehead onto mine. Then, he leaned in more and our noses touched. When he was about to lean in more, a voice squealed across the garden:

"Oh, Lysette! You're really missing a _ball_ of fun in there," Susan giggled crazily as if she had just drank three cups of ale. "No pun intended." Her arm was intertwined with the prince standing next to her's, Caspian's.

Right when they arrived, Edmund shot backwards- leaving me with just the warmth of his forehead on mine. His hands weren't even on my back anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was I interrupting?" I was pretty convinced that she had drunken 3 cups of ale now, as she stumbled onwards, leaning on Caspian for stability.

"No, Susan. It's fine." Edmund said, looking at me solemnly.

I hoped my eyes said it all as I looked back. We had to finish this later.

And when I thought the night couldn't get anymore fun (sarcastic), Peter came walking into the garden with his chest held high. "Lysette, I've been looking for you everywhere. Can I speak with you for a bit?" He asked.

I glanced back at Edmund as I walked towards Peter. "Sure," I was sure to make no contact with Peter, not even taking his arm. I did not want to make that mistake again.

As we exited the garden, Peter turned around to face me. "To begin, I am so sorry. I should have never done that to you or Edmund. I guess I just go caught up in the moment, since you asked me if I were your boyfriend. I thought there would be some innocent hope that there could be something between us. I not only wronged you, but also Aslan. Edmund was meant to watch over you, not I. I love you like a sister, Lysette. That's all. Don't hurt my brother." I could tell his was genuine.

"I would never. I can't make any decisions yet though. I have alot to learn- the White Witch, Aslan, everything."

"I see. Well, it's getting late." Peter said, eyeing behind me.

I turned my head to see Edmund standing there, looking down. "Goodnight, Peter." I said, giving him a friendly sidehug. I felt that now we were practically brother and sister.. trying to forget that I made out with him, but that memory was starting to fade. I approached Edmund.

"Look, I'm not going to force you into anything. I want you to be comfortable, and I'll take as much time as you need to help you feel like that." Edmund said sincerely. Everyone seemed to be understand and accepting of me, especially tonight. He chuckled,"Just try not to kiss my brother again."

"Those days are over." I chuckled back.

"Would you care to dance with me in the ballroom?" Edmund offered me his arm.

"I would like that," I said with a twinkle in my eye.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you for a great time at the ball tonight," Edmund said, as he escorted me back to my room.

"It was fun," I grinned back to him.

We finally arrived at my bedroom.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Edmund said.

"You're leaving?" I asked, with a smile painted across my face. "It's not that late. Come on; we can discuss Narnia over turkish delight." I took his hand and opened my door.

As once before, we took a seat on my bed and pulled out the box of turkish delights. One by one, we ate until we reached the bottom of the box. There was finally one left, and I quickly snatched it up.

"Hey!" Edmund yelled.

"You ate twice as much as I did!" I stood up from the bed.

"I just didn't want you to get fat!" Edmund said, standing up too.

"I am _not_ fat!" I yelled.

"I didn't say that. I just want a turkish delight!" He stepped towards me.

"No!" I stepped back as he reached again for the turkish delight, and our feet got caught together, intertwining.

"Eekk!" I squealed as we both toppled onto the ground, Edmund falling on top of me.

We both giggled and chuckled. I was still holding the turkish delight in my hand, far enough away so that he couldn't reach it.

"Wait." Edmund said. "Are you ticklish?"

"Um.. Noo..." I said, trying to hide my secret.

That only resulted in him putting his hands to my side and tickling me sides.

"Noo! Noooo!" I laughed my heart out as he kept tickling my sides. I tried getting out from underneath him, and eventually succeeded in pushing him off of me. I was so ticklish that I dropped the last piece of turkish delight onto the floor.

Edmund watched as it fell. "Oh.. well, now I don't want it." He said, laughing with me, as he laid back on his back.

"You wasted the last turkish delight," I said, leaning on my arm so that I could face him being turned on my side.

He sat up, leaning back on his arms with his legs still sprawled out in front of him. "It wasn't that important anyways," starting to calm down.

I started breathing again too, since I had been holding my breath from being tickled the past 10 minutes. But then, there was a silene between the two of us.

"I feel like you've changed alot in just these past few weeks." I said, looking at Edmund.

"Narnia does that to you." Edmund said optomistically.

I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me also. When I was about to say something, Edmund leaned it quickly and our lips met for what felt like the first time. It was better than Peter's kiss. Butterflies whirled through my stomach as I kissed him back. He decided to pull back, and I realized I was holding my breath this whole time. His face hovering over mine, this kiss was just as innocent as I thought it would be. We just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were so dark brown they almost had an auburn tint to them; I reached up to push some of his black hair out of his eyes.

That move though helped me to decide that it was too soon for this moment to be over. I lifted my head up to kiss his soft lips again; this woud actually be the first time I kissed a guy first.

"Lysette," he said, lifting his face out of the kiss. "I need to protect you." His face still hovering over mine.

I nodded my head. "I understand." I didn't quite fully understand why he said it though.. but I'd rather leave that for a later time. Again, we elapsed to just staring into each other's eyes, this time with a small smile.

Just then, the door flew open to reveal Caspian and Peter clutching onto their swords. "What are you doing!" Caspian yelled.

"Um.." - this was the only thing Edmund could reply to the question.

"Lysette?" Caspian questioned me, pulling me off the ground by my wrist, pretty much knocking Edmund over if he didn't immediately stand also. "What are you doing!"

I glanced at Peter who has his sword drawn and mouth gaped open. I knew what he was thinking: His little brother was kissing a girl he made out with less than a month ago. Therefore, techincally, he made out with his brother. What in the name of Jadis! He probably was freaking out! Yes, that was the conclusion he came to by what the look in his eyes said. I did feel sorry for him at that point.

I felt as if I were about to cry if Edmund hadn't stood forward. "Look, nothing was going on!"

"You were just on the floor with Lysette!" Caspian said, guarding me.

"Caspian!" I knocked his hand off of me. "What is wrong with you! You were with Susan earlier! Why are you being so protective of me! I'm not yours!" I yelled at him.

Along with Peter, Caspian's mouth gaped open at the voice I was using towards him.

"You were with Susan all night!" I shouted at him again.

"She was almost drunk! I wanted to be with you, but you refused."

"Does it even occur to you that I'm over you? Seriously, get over it." I pushed past him towards Edmund.

"For the record," Peter started, "I just came here because I thought someone broke into your room."

"I invited Edmund in for Turkish delight and we started fighting for the last piece. Nothing more. No need to worry." I resassured.

Peter turned to leave the room, giving Edmund a brotherly pat on the back. I could tell Peter was exhausted, because he left the room as if he could not honestly care less.

Caspian just stood there, scoffing. "You know what, Lysette, I don't even want to hear it." He stormed out of the room.

"Caspian, wait!" Edmund and I yelled after him. It didn't do any good though.

"Why does he have such an attitude towards me?" I asked Edmund.

"You guys.. had a little thing." Edmund answered, walking towards me.

"But that was months ago, wasn't it?"

He shrugged in reply. "He can be protective."

So that's where this night left me- I felt pretty amazing besides the fact I made Caspian upset. I didn't see it as my fault though since I hadn't done a thing besides what I thought was right.

Oh well, this was just another day in Narnia. Around 11 o' clock, I finally crawled into my fancy canopy bed, and like any normal person does, I reviewed the events of the night. What did keep running through my mind was why Edmund said he needed to protect me. Because of the ring Aslan gave me through Edmund, I knew I was of some importance to Narnia. I just didn't know how yet.. Then my mind got me thinking on about Caspian, so I just decided to sleep on it and let that problem work itself out tomorrow. I did fall asleep with a smile on my face- I finally shared a real kiss with someone I had interest in, not stuck up Peter or overprotective Caspian. I couldn't jump to conclusions too soon though, I reminded myself. I had just started new again. I had no idea that my "new beginning" would include kissing Edmund, but that I didn't mind very much. I also just wondered if I would ever kiss him again.. my conscience told me that I definitely would.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and finished my usual routine- make the bed, shower, have a quick breakfast in the kitchen with Mrs. Tumnus, and practice archery. When I am on the archery field, it seems as if that's the time the others think is best to approach me, because it always happens.

I was practicing archery, and I was almost done with my hour's practice (I practiced at least an hour a day if not longer, but today was excruciatingly hot so I decided to cut it short).

"Hello," a voice said from behind me, as I let me arrow go. The voice scared me, causing the arrow to closely swipe a dryad working on the landscape past the target.

"I'm so sorry!" The dryad stormed off to a safer area to work. I felt very bad. Turning to see who scared me, I found Prince Caspian. "Hello.." My mind was racing through the ideas of why he would be trying to talk to me right now. Perhaps it was the fact that we had something going on a few months ago that I don't remember!? Yeah, I think that's it.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I acted last night. It was late, and Peter and I were worried about you. It was just a shock because.. well, you know.."

"And I think it's time I told you that.. well, I don't remember anything about you." I said, honestly.

Caspian looked very confused. "What?" He asked.

Now, here goes explaining the story again. I told him everything. "I was just walking home from school. I got hit by a car, woke up in Narnia. Everyone knew me and was worried about me, but I didn't remember any of them. They said I suffered from heat exhaustion, but I don't know if heat exhaustion can take your memory for this long. I was so confused. Then, I kissed Peter-"

"Wait, you what!?" He interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. And I keep having this random flashblacks. And I found this ring on my finger, and took it off for the longest time until I found my diary which told me everything about the past few months. So, I've been relying pretty much on my diary to tell me about what's been going on these past few months. So.. Any comments?" I felt like I explained everything in one breath.

"..You kissed Peter!?" Caspian was quite dumbfounded by this.

"I didn't remember who he was!? But then I had a flashback of kissing Edmund-"

"While you were kissing Peter!?"

"Look, to be technical, Peter kissed me. He lip-raped me!" I exclaimed, which seemed to only confuse Caspian more.

"Lip-rape?"

"Nevermind, forget it. But he did kiss me without my approving of it." I lied slightly.. I did kiss back, but I couldn't help it! : I was having a flashback.

"I see.. So, you've been pretty stressed lately." He finally came to this conclusion.

"Just a little bit."

His face softened. "I'm sorry, Lysette. I should be more considerate. It was all just a shock."

"Yeah.. well, it makes life interesting. But you and Susan have something, right?" I inquired.

"As of now, yes." He had a small smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you," I smiled back.

"Thank you, Lysette.. I must be getting back to the castle now, Peter is holding a conference about peace treaties. So, I'll be talking to you later?"

"You will." I said, as he turned around and waved goodbye. I'm glad I got alot of that off my chest to Caspian; it helped alleviate a good amount of stress. And it wasn't until now that I realized I was burning from the sun. Looking around me, my eyes met with the ocean down the cliff from Cair Paravel. Just with that view, I took off running towards the ocean and didn't stop until I did reach it. I ran into the ocean, kicking my shoes off and getting my dress wet. I didn't care though.

I was enjoying my time on the beach, until I saw a cave down along the coast with a bright blue light shining out of it. Curiously, I waded down the beach until I was across from the cave, then eventually made my way into the cave too. Looking around, I didn't see anything. The blue light was shining from a well in the center of the cave. It looked too precise to be a nature-formed cave, but who knows in Narnia.

"Lysette." I heard my name being called from the well.

When I looked down the well, I saw a pale lady in a white dress and beautiful, almost white, blonde hair, staring up at me. How did she know my name? Well.. I probably knew her, since I can't remember half the people I really did know.

"You should not fall for the kings of Narnia. They lied to you. Don't you remember?" This strange lady in the well said.

Just then, another haze started to form.

"She's a dryad, Lysette!" I saw Edmund standing in front of me. Apparently, we were arguing.

"Then why was she in your room last night!?"

"Her room in the basement was flooded from the storm! Not like Peter would take her in!"

Oh Aslan, I hate Peter. "In your bed? Very funny, Ed." I took the ring off my finger and threw it at him, as I stomped away.

The haze cleared.

"That was sad, wasn't it? Too bad that was not too long before you lost your memory." The pale women went on. "If you just help me out, I can help you get your memory back.

"Lysette! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I heard a voice start echoing into the cave. "The dryads told me you came this way." Edmund stopped, and looked at what I was doing. "Lysette, no!"

As I was pulling the bucket up to help the pale lady out, Edmund grabbed me with all his might.

I screamed. "No! Let me go!" I thrashed and kicked my legs, but it didn't seem to hurt him a bit since his arms and hands were still tight around my waist, pulling me away. "Edmund Pevensie! Let me go, right now!" He finally got me out of the cave, and with that, practically threw me down into the sand. "What was that!? I was trying to help her!"

"The White Witch!?" Edmund yelled, probably loud enough for all the working Dryads around to hear. "We don't help her, Lysette."

"She said she could get my memory back! She gave me a flashback of us fighting about a dryad in your room! What was all that? I took this ring off!" I help up my hand, showing the ring that was on my finger. "She said it wasn't too long before I lost my memory."

"Lysette, wait a second. What are you talking about?" Edmund calmed down, helping me calm down a little too.

"A dryad was asleep in your room overnight!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lysette. That never happened." He looked at me, concerned.

"What?"

"That never happened."

Great, so now who knows what flashbacks were real and what weren't.

I about jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud roar echo down the entire beach. It was deafening, and it was furious.

A/N: This period of time is after Prince Caspian. It's as if the Golden Age was not after the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, but after Prince Caspian. A little alternated, but just to clear things up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :]


End file.
